


New Love

by StarlightWonders



Series: New Love [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Autofellatio, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Scissoring, Sixsome, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Eleven loves Mike, and Max loves Lucas, but both Max and El realize that maybe it doesn't stop there.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic, so bare with me.

It was a crisp autumn day, when it began. It started as a simple feeling that wasn't payed much attention to. But over time it grew and grew, for the both of them. Jane Hopper, nicknamed Eleven, was very happy and in love with her boyfriend Mike. Maxine Mayfield, nicknamed Max, was also very happy and in love with her boyfriend Lucas. Flash forward a few weeks, and El and Max decided to act on these feelings. They started dating and over the course of the fall, they got closer and closer. One cold December day, they went for it. They started with making out and progressed from there. They started to finger each other's dripping pussies. After only a few minutes, they orgasmed, together. The next thing they did was lick each other's pussies. They were on the brink of orgasm, when Eleven suggested something else. They lined up their pussies and started grinding them together. They were moaning and groaning until they each came to a gushing orgasm, once again, together. Afterwards, they layed in eachother's arms, happy and content.


	2. Lucas & his secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is having some me-time, when Mike shows up unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, enjoy!

For as long as he can remember, Lucas has had a fetish. He always enjoyed jacking off to guys sucking their own dicks. For as much as he enjoyed watching it, he never thought of trying it himself. That is, until one day. He home alone in his room jacking off. He knew that Mike was coming over at 3:30. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30. He realized he had an hour to himself and decided to act on his fantasy's. He removed the last of his clothing and got into place. He curled himself up, and lowered his cock to his long awaiting mouth. He got as close as he could but was just mere inches away. Suddenly, the door opened and Mike stepped in. He instantly froze in place. "What the hell are you doing?" Mike asked. "What does it look like?" Lucas responded. Mike knew exactly what he was doing, and it turned him on. "A little help?" Lucas said. "If you help me, I can help you try it." Lucas added. "Ok." Mike said, after all, he was curious. Mike pushed down on Lucas's butt. Suddenly, his cock popped in. Lucas started sucking like there was no tomorrow and came in no time. Lucas got up and kissed Mike, his cum mixing in their mouths. "Ready?" Lucas asked. "God yes." Mike responded. Lucas then did the same to Mike and his cock popped in his mouth with ease. Lucas was surprised to see that Mike could swallow his entire cock. As with Lucas, Mike came in no time. Mike instantly got up and kissed Lucas, his cum mixing in their mouths. Then, they pressed themselves against each other. There cocks grinding together, hard. They were moaning and groaning and kissing, tongues battling for dominance. Suddenly, they erupted, cum covering their bellies. They ended their encounter By jacking off together. They than came rather quickly, together. They agreed to do this again. Before Mike left, he asked Lucas if he would like to go on a date. Lucas grabbed Mike and slammed his mouth on Mike's. Lucas never answered, but Mike knew without a doubt what the answer would be. Lucas than asked Mike if he knew that their girlfriends were also dating. Mike replied that he did and that is why he decided to try the same sex idea too. They both agreed that they would have to crash their girlfriend's love making some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for my next chapter when all four get together for some fun times.


	3. All Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Lucas crash Max and Eleven's lovemaking. It all gets out of control from there.

Moans and Groans filled the room. Max being impaled by Mike, and El being speared by Lucas. Mike and Lucas had crashed Max and El's lovemaking, as they had planned, and got themselves in the mix. They had started with the basic rule that nobody is off limits to anybody. So this is how Mike and Max ended up on the bed making love, and Lucas and El ended up doing the same on the floor. After the pairs were finished, Lucas and Mike got together and showed of their new talents to Max and El. Both boys were deepthroating their own cocks and moaning and eventually came in buckets. After they had finished, Mike and Lucas kissed each other passionately, swapping their cum. Both girls were extremely turned on by this. When they were done, Mike and Lucas asked Max and El if they could do the same. They were unsure, but willing to try. Both girls got down on the floor and curled up. Max found that she could lick herself easily. Eleven initially had a hard time, but found that she to could do it. The room was filled with the sounds of the girls moaning as they licked themselves. After a few minutes, they both tensed up and came, juices flooding their mouths. After they finished, they to kissed, swapping cum. To finish, they all had sex with each other. When they were done, they laid in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces and as happy as could be. A few days later, they did it again, but invited Dustin and Will to join. Lucas and Mike showed Dustin and Will how to suck themselves. Dustin and Will tried and were successfully able to deepthroat themselves as well. Once everybody had come, they decided they would all be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, story is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this wasn't too bad for a first fic. Also, I may spruce up this work and add more to it. Also, look out for my next chapter when Mike catches Lucas in a compromising position.


End file.
